Of Thrones and TARDISes
by AvocadoOswinn
Summary: The Doctor lands in the forest near Winterfell, an unconscious Clara in his hands. Robb Stark happens upon them and offers them a place. But what happens when the TARDIS is cast out of Winterfell- into the time continuum and the Doctor finds out that Robb and Clara may have become more than close friends? AU!
1. Snowy Arrival

**This is a fic I've wanted to do for a long time but since I had never seen Game of Thrones until late 2014, I couldn't do this based on the assumption of what Robb Stark was. I knew about the plot of Doctor Who- as I have watched it countless times- and that's just the 'Last Christmas' special. But I've seen the first season of GoT completely and the first few of the second. So hopefully I can make this as good as possible. So, without further ado, this is my Robb Stark/ Clara Oswald fiction and if you like it, please rate it and review it but if you don't then I would be happy to take some constructive criticism and then improve my story for those of you who do not like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound rang out over the mountains. It was not a sound heard before in the seven Kingdoms. It came from a small wooden box that started glowing and materialising with a white light at the top. It was a dark blue, with the words 'Police Public Call Box'. The first to hear the noise began his journey down to the forest.

From the blue box, came a man, of elderly stance, but he had a youth in his step. He had eyebrows as bushy as the fur on a direwolf, his eyes icy blue. He was carrying a beautiful maiden. The girl was a brunette, with olive toned skin. Her eyelashes were long and covered her concealed brown eyes. He carried her as if she was a feather on the arms of the wind. However, the way he trudged through the snow, defeated his stance.

"Who goes there?" A voice called out. It sounded familiar in the old man's ears. It sounded like the accent of his unconscious lady friend. He trudged forwards to the source of the sound. His brunette friend in his arms shifted her head softly and he looked down at her, wondering what she could be dreaming about.

"Help me… my friend… she's unconscious!" The man shouted, unable to keep carrying the brunette. He managed to settle her down onto the snow and take his jacket off, which had red lining. He folded up his jacket and placed it underneath his friend's sleeping head as two boots found their way to her side. He looked up, seeing a brunette man, with curly locks and blue eyes. He had stubble on his chin and a sword on his belt.

"Who are you? What business do you have in Winterfell, sir?" The man asked the elder. The older man looked up. He looked back down at his sleeping companion, whose eyes flicked from side to side underneath her eyelids.

"I'm called the Doctor and this was the nearest place that my… my advanced carriage over there…" He pointed to the blue box. "Would reach. I needed help with my friend. Her name is Clara and she was hit on the head by a man- a knight from our last adventure." He lied, not wanting to divulge that she had passed out after a man of metal had hit her over her head trying to kidnap her.

"A Knight would dare hit a beautiful lady, Sir Doctor?" He asked, kneeling to Clara. He looked up, his ocean blue eyes meeting ice blue. "I am Robb Stark, the Lord of Winterfell. And have you a loyalty to the Lannisters, Sir?" He asked, his hand at the hilt of his sword.

"I'm not loyal to anyone but Clara. She's been with me for most of my life." He said, stroking the young unconscious woman's cheek. Robb tilted his head slightly to look at the sleeping girl. He noticed that she was wearing a soft red long dress that reminded him of something that his sister may have worn. He looked from the man to the woman in confusion. He stood up as he heard a rustling. He drew his sword. The man looked up. The rustling got further away and Robb sheathed his sword fully once again. He crouched to the girl once more.

"I shall carry her to my horse, and then we shall ride to my home, where you shall be met with food and wine. This girl looks like she could use a night's sleep. She may sleep in my chambers, until she wakes." Robb said, slipping his hands into the snow underneath the soft velvet of the girl's dress. He placed one hand by her neck, supporting her back, and the other underneath her knees, so that she would be supported. "I shall also have my servant; let you use his horse, as he has some wood collecting to be done." He said, starting to walk up the snowy slope, the feather light, sleeping brunette in his arms.

"Robb Stark… rings a bell…" The older man frowned and walked back to the blue box, stroking the wood. "I'll not be long dear, only until Clara wakes up and then we'll be off again. I promise you that…" He said, slipping his key inside the lock and stroking the wood of the TARDIS before she concealed herself- nothing more than a woodland background.

He walked back up the slope and was met by Robb, and his servant, readying themselves for riding. Robb was sat on his horse, and his servant lifted Clara up with him, holding her to him softly with one hand as his horse started whinnying. The Doctor himself clambered onto the other horse, and the servant began his walk into the forest.

"So, your home then…" The Doctor asked, not looking at Robb himself but at the beautiful girl he was carrying, who was unwittingly clinging to the brown curly haired man who was holding her just as tightly. He could have sworn he heard her murmur 'Doctor' in her sleep. But maybe he was being too hopeful, as she was still mourning for Danny Pink. She could have murmured 'Danny' as the Doctor has never really hugged her properly.

Robb's horse started to move and before the Doctor knew it, the woodlands were a distant flicker of darkness…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and R+R- and I may post the next chapter up earlier than intended.**

**~Oswinn**


	2. Curiosity in the Unknown

**Here is my second instalment of my fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter is mostly Clara and Robb.  
****Without further ado, here it is. The second chapter.**

* * *

As moonlight began to pour through the window of the Stark's castle and into Robb's chamber, he began to wonder who the sleeping girl was. She seemed so fragile, as she slept with no troubles. The man- the Doctor- had told him exactly what to do if she woke. She would be startled, yes, but she would not run. Only question.

The man himself had retired, too tired to do anything else. He admired the man for bringing her here. He wondered whether he was some relative of hers. An uncle? Older but wiser brother? A family member by marriage, perhaps? He wondered. But surely, if he was anything such as that, why would he care for her so much.

He had heard her mumble in her sleep every so often, rarely picking up the tongue that she spoke in. It was as if she was in another place, in her mind, and she was using the language to reconnect. He often wondered what that language was. He wondered if it was the Dothraki tribe's native tongue, as he had had the name 'Danny' tumble from her lips time and again. But the Doctor had sworn that he had no allegiance to anyone but the brunette.

He had his servants lay out his best fur blanket for her, and he himself had made sure she could be kept warm. He knew it was getting colder. Another winter was dawning. And he knew exactly from which horizon it would come. And whether he would be one of the survivors.

He heard a mumbling and he turned from his standing position near the window, to look at the olive skinned brunette. He walked over, frowning, to see this time what she could be mumbling about. But this time was different. Her eyelids were flickering and her head was moving.

Her eyes snapped open.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Came as an instinctive avalanche over him. He looked at her. He debated whether he should have fled from the room but he remembered the words that the Doctor had told him less than two hours previously. 'Be kind, be careful- and make sure she doesn't punch you'.

"I am Robb Stark, Lord of the North." He sat down on the bed and watched the girl sit up, confusion and caution in her eyes. "Have nothing to fear. Your friend is sleeping in the next room, your excursion has… tired him to say the least." He looked at her, her brown doe eyes connecting with his deep blue eyes. "You were unconscious and your friend decided you needed sleep." He explained.

"Robb Stark?" She questioned. He nodded. She nodded. "I'm sure I've heard your name before. Somewhere in a book perhaps?" Robb looked confused. He was not written anywhere. Why would he be? He was of no importance yet.  
"Since my father died, people have called me King of the North. I raised rebellion down in King's Landing. That is probably where you have heard of my name, My Lady." He said, looking at his furs that her feet were moving underneath.

"Sorry, can you pretend I'm not from around here and elaborate on that?" She asked, a curiosity in her eyes that made Robb smile and blush underneath his stubble. He rubbed the affected area to mask it as he saw her smile for the first time. _That smile…_ he thought to himself. It was as beautiful as all the stars that he used to watch at night. It was beautiful. She… was beautiful. "What are you staring at?" She questioned.

"Oh, sorry… sorry… what was the er… the er…." Robb looked over to her as she sat up properly, her hair trailing past her chest. She smiled slightly smaller, which revealed her dimples. "The er… the question? Was it?" He asked and she laughed softly. He grinned.

"I asked you to elaborate. I'm not familiar with 'King's Landing'. Is it a place?" She asked, biting her lip to conceal a grin. He looked down and then back up at her.

"King's Landing is-" The door was pushed open, to reveal the man- the Doctor- eating an apple. The girl's head shot up, smiling more as she saw her friend enter.

"Ah! Clara! You're awake- sorry about the excursion to Dromaro. Won't happen again. I promise. And I certainly didn't mean for you to get hit over the head." He said, throwing her an apple. "Did bring this up for Curly here but he'll get his own." He said, looking at Robb with a trusting smile.

"What… what were you saying about King's Landing, Robb?" Clara asked, an intrigue to her voice, now that her friend had arrived. She took a bite of the apple and munched quietly, her dimples showing as she ate.

"King's Landing's like modern day London, Clara. All the towns and cities, but there's one main place. Similar to what London is for us." He took another bite of his apple, waiting for her to acknowledge and absorb all of the information that he had given to her in comparison to London.

"Anyway, you sound like you're from up here, Miss Clara." Robb interjected, smiling. He knew a native Northern accent when he heard it, and while her friend was not from around these parts, he knew she definitely was. She smiled softly, if not in confusion as the Doctor stepped forward.

"Similar to Lancashire and Yorkshire and Lincolnshire at home." He said, trying to keep his words as subtle to Robb as possible. Robb frowned, looking from the brunette, to the old silver haired man who stood before him. He looked back to Clara.

"What are these places that you speak of? London? Lancashire, Yorkshire? Lincolnshire? Where are all these places?" He asked. Clara smiled and then opened her mouth, then not knowing what to say, she looked at the Doctor, trying to string along some words that may make any sense to Robb. She fumbled with her ring and she looked at him.

"Where we come from is different from the places you know of, in the Seven Kingdoms, Starky. We come from different lands." The Doctor answered. Robb nodded, looking at Clara. Clara smiled and he stood swiftly from his seated position on the end of the bed. He bowed to Clara.

"Well, whatever you are, you're still a native to me." He said, cupping her cheek for a brief second before she smiled. "I'll leave you both to talk." He said, before swiftly exiting the room. Clara looked to the Doctor, who sat on the bed, eating the last parts of the apple. He seemed to have an enthusiasm for finishing.

"Explain. Why was I asleep? Why are we here and what the hell did you tell him to get him to trust you?" She asked. The Doctor looked at the open window and drew back the hand holding the apple, throwing it out of the window. "Doctor! That could hit someone!" She nudged him lightly.

"Relax. You were hurt and so was I. He stumbled across me and I told a white lie about travelling to Winterfell. He took us in once we were sure we had no allegiance to a family called the Lannisters. Not a nasty bunch apparently. Killed his father and paralysed his brother. Don't know why we'd want to be anything to do with them." He finished for a second.

"Paralysed his brother?" She asked, looking at the Doctor. The Doctor nodded, pointing to the window and frowning also.

"What did I do with my apple?" He asked. He mimed throwing it out and she cupped her mouth in shock as he looked back at her. He blinked and then stood. "I should leave you to rest."

"No. I want to leave… it may be comfy but I'd rather be anywhere than a dark room." She said, sitting up after he had pushed her down to lie.

"Clara. It's midnight. I think you should sleep." She still tried sitting up. The Doctor rolled his eyes and touched her forehead with his index finger. She fell back against the bed, sleeping. "Like I said. Dad skills." He whispered, before tucking her in and kissing her forehead lightly. He left the room quietly and left her to a peaceful night's sleep…

* * *

**R+R!**


	3. Furs and Families

**New instalment! Clara and Robb get to know each other a little bit more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Clara woke, it was dawn and the sun was just rising over the North lands of Winterfell. She pushed herself out of the covers and felt a chill. She moved past it though, walking to the window. She looked upon the grounds and saw Robb and the Doctor in deep conversation. Robb was the first to look up at the window.

"Oh! My Lady Clara. You look well." He said, smiling and turning his body to face up to Clara. The Doctor turned around. Still eating another apple. Clara smiled softly, feeling the early morning breeze on her face.

"I'm good! Actually! Bit nippy though!" She said, looking down at Robb, who was smiling, with his hand over his sword. He looked to his furs and back to her, pondering a thought that was slowly brewing in his mind.

"I could have a fur coat made for you, my Lady? And I could come and collect you- as I've just realised that you don't know your way around the castle?" He asked, looking up at her. He clutched the wolf on the end of his sword's hilt.

"Er… yes please, Robb… I could do with a coat… it's quite cold here actually." She said, smiling, her long hair curled and quaking in the early morning breeze. Robb couldn't help but stare- her beauty as she stood in his chambers looking through the window at him, hands on the ledge and eyes fixed on the sky.

"Right… I will come up and escort you down, Lady Clara…" He said, smiling as he wanted to show off for this girl. He looked at the ledges that led up to his chamber window. He smiled and made his way up to the window, climbing the different ledges before sitting soundly on the window ledge of his chambers.

"Woah… didn't know you could do that!" She exclaimed, pulling Robb through softly by the arms and finally helping him with her hands in his. He felt her hands, soft and warm against his rough and battle scarred ones.

"Tricks of being a wolf, My Lady." He said, offering his arm to her, which she took, smiling at him. She looked at his furs and felt them between her fingers. He stood and watched her run her fingers over his furs. He smiled subtly.

"Tricks of being a wolf?" She asked. "Are these wolf furs?" She asked, looking at Robb, still feeling the furs underneath her fingertips as she stared him in the eyes softly. He nodded, looking at his furs.

"Yes… but they are from wolves that have been killed in battle. We wear them to honour them… in honour of the wolves we've lost." He said, taking her hand from his furs softly. "The Starks- our family- are the wolves." She nodded, understanding. He offered his arm to her and she held it, smiling as they walked out of his chambers.

"The Starks seem to be good. I only wish I could have a family that joined together in times of great need and didn't fight…" She said, looking down as her arm linked with his while they walked. He looked at her, receiving her words.

"Your family do not… get along?" He asked, wanting to hear more about 'the Shires' he had heard the Doctor tell him about. He waited for her words, watching her think about the question that was asked, as if telling too much was bad.

"My mother died when I was sixteen. My father grieved. Their story was one of incomparable love. He was twenty two and she was twenty one when they met. A leaf fell into his face as a horse drawn cart was coming towards him. She pulled him out of the way and saved him." She lied, replacing the car in her story with a form of transport he would be more familiar with.

"And they fell in love?" He asked, smiling at the story softly. She nodded, thinking about her next choice of words. They walked along in a companionable silence for a good few seconds before she thought of a way she could answer.

"Yes…. They fell in love. A few years later, after they got married, I was born. Then my mother got stabbed… while she was in a…" She thought about it. "A market place. My father grieved for a few further years before he met my stepmother. She and I… do not get along… she thinks that I should have brought her grandchildren by now." She said.

"Grandchildren… but are you married? Besides, she is no kin of yours. Why should she want your children- they are not even her grandchildren." He said, with a wise tone to his voice. She looked at him- the first person that had understood the side she was coming from. He smiled softly at her and then looked down the corridor. "Will you join me for lunch My Lady, Clara? I would be most honoured if we took lunch by the lake?" He asked.

"Lord Stark, I'd be honoured…" She replied, as they walked outside together into the bright light of the Winterfell grounds…

* * *

**So- please r+r and I might get these up quicker! **

**~Oswinn**


	4. Nostalgia and Disappearing

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed. This chapter tells us what Clara and Robb do near the lake at lunch. Please message me if you want anything specific to happen- remember - this is an AU where Robb does not meet Talisa. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"So, this is the lake..." Robb held his unoccupied hand out to point to the lake. "Do you like the view or do you want to go elsewhere... if it's not adequate...?" Robb asked. Clara looked at him. She saw the blush that could easily be hidden by the stubble and the early afternoon chill. Clara shivered slightly and Robb took off his furs softly.  
"Oh... no then you'll be cold!" Clara protested, but he placed the furs over her shoulders and connected the wolf clasps together at the front. He smiled at her and patted some of the hairs that were standing up.  
"You're warm now..." He smiled, offering her his arm. She took it softly, leaning her cheek into his arm as she clasped it. They walked slowly up to a wooden table that servants were still laying out with a feast for two, a selection of meats and other delicacies. Robb walked Clara to the chair and helped her into it. She smiled and blushed before he sat down at the other side.  
"So, Clara... where are these 'Shires' that the Doctor has told me about?" He asked, helping himself to two portions of roast boar. He smiled and filled his mouth. She looked lost for words. She hadn't expected him to be so polite at the dinner table.  
"Well... I'm not really sure. I wouldn't know where it was... not because I'm stupid... I literally don't know where abouts it is in relation to Winterfell." She explained, taking a mouthful of a slice of chicken from her plate.  
"In relation to? I see... so... tell me more about your parents..." He said, looking at her as he placed another mouthful of boar onto his knife and ate. She smiled and thought of what the Doctor had told her: 'Your parents were nobles and you were raised as the only child and your child- should it be a boy will inherit the Kingdom when he is of age..'  
"Uhm... my father was Lord Oswald of Blackpool..." The thought of a place quickly and smiled. "Tower. Blackpool Tower. My mother was Lady Oswald - but she was a... village girl who he had taken a fancy to..." _Well, I might as well make it as believable as I can, _she thought. "She had saved him and he fell in love with her. They were wed the year after." She said, smiling as she looked out to the lake.  
"And yourself... any brothers? Sisters?" He asked, he seemed to ask a lot of questions. He looked very handsome in just his tunic, with no furs and his hair curled and his stubble bringing out his eyes dramatically..."  
"No... I'm an only child... if I have a child that's a boy he'll be the heir to the Tower." She said, smiling. "You know... every year they fill the Tower with light and they have lights of all different colours... red, green... blue..." She smiled, thinking about one of her views as a child- watching the Blackpool Lights.  
"I should love to see that sometime..." He pulled another chunk of meat from the boar and smiled at Clara before biting into the boar's ripped leg. "Is your food alright?" He asked, between mouthfuls.  
"Yes... very nice..." Clara smiled, taking another mouthful. He smiled at her and they heard footsteps. It was Robb's sister, Arya. She waved at Clara as she stood to the butcher's boy and they sword-fought with sticks. "She's a very lovely girl... you're lucky to have a little sister..." She smiled over. Robb looked over at Arya.  
"She's all yours..." He said, not realising what he had said. Clara blushed.  
"Bold offer, My Lord..." She giggled, and he realised what he had said and the ambiguity of it. He put down his boar leg and looked at her blushing.  
"No... sorry... I didn't mean it like that... forgive me... Clara." He stuttered, flustered with himself. He had a piece of boar dangling from his stubble. Clara walked around the table and, with a cloth, wiped his stubble. He looked at her, brown eyes meeting blue. He smiled. "Thank you..."

Robb and Clara were walking back to the castle and they saw the TARDIS being dragged by a cart. Clara giggled into Robb's arm and saw the Doctor run out to it.  
"No! No! No! NO!" He yelled as he ran out. "You have _no_ idea how to treat a lady!" He climbed up to the TARDIS and opened the doors, walking inside. The inside was steaming from what Clara could see.  
"You idiots!" Came a cry from the inside and Clara recognised the sound it began to make. "You reset the HADS!" He screamed from the inside as the doors closed.  
"No!" Clara ran up to it and Robb followed as the blue box made its warped sound and disappeared. Clara's eyes widened as she realised that she was now stuck in Winterfell. She looked to Robb, who was right next to her. "He's gone!" She said, burying her face into his chest. He held her and stroked her hair and looked out to where the TARDIS used to be...

* * *

**R+R**


	5. Meeting with Baratheons

**Sorry it's been so long! Writer's block and trying to make this chapter better. In all honesty- I just want them to get together but I feel like it'll be way to quick so I'm trying to pace it a bit.**

**Anyway- enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

Morning rose over Winterfell and Clara woke from her slumber only remembering one thing. Robb was asleep, fully dressed beside her. He was sleeping soundly. He had been comforting her again. She refused to cry, but she felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. She hoped that the Doctor would come back but she wasn't sure.  
"Robb..." She whispered, as she stared at his sleeping form. One arm, his left, was tucked under his head, while the right was rested on the other's elbow. His curls were askew, all over his forehead and Clara smiled, because he was sleeping so soundly. She wondered secretly how much sleep he got most of the time. She guessed not a lot. She looked at his closed eyes, moving under their lids. She wondered if he was dreaming. She looked around and wondered if he slept a lot.  
She looked at Robb's curls, and the way they touched his forehead perfectly, and the way he had a lighter curl around the left side. She noticed that his eyes were fluttering softly. She rested her head back down and mimicked the way he was lying. She was wondering if, 4 days on, she should be feeling a slight crush towards him. But she supposed it was just a crush- nothing harmful... completely harmless, in fact.

* * *

She woke from a quick doze an hour later according to her hidden watch that she kept inside her sleeve. She noticed that Robb was no longer there. She saw the dent in the bed that he had vacated.  
She stood up, wrenching the door open and wincing at the bright light coming from the large castle window. She saw Robb talking with his mother. He looked towards her end of the corridor and smiled.  
"Oh! Clara! I've got something to tell you!" He said. There was a hint of annoyance in his tone but he was nevertheless happy to see her. She smiled as he walked up.  
"The Tyrells of Highgarden and Lady Margaery's husband are visiting today, and I wondered whether you wanted to be present to meet them?" He asked, smiling softly. She nodded, also smiling.  
"Yes. I'd love to meet them." She replied, shivering. She looked down at something in Robb's hands, he looked down.  
"Oh. I had this made. It's your furs..." He blushed slight as Clara took it. It was just her size and just the right weight for her. She pulled it over her body and clasped the two wolves together.  
"Oh, I didn't know whether you wanted your house symbol or not, Lady Clara." He looked uncertain. "What is your house animal?" He asked.  
"I'm very uncertain... I haven't really seen a house animal since I was small but I believe that it was a..." She thought about it, thinking of her favourite animal. "A badger?" She said, looking at Robb. He smiled.  
"I will get them to make two badger clasps for you, Lady Clara." He smiled and offered her his arm. She took it softly and looked at him.  
"You don't need to. I'm happy with the wolves. They're very cute." She smiled, looking at the gold clasps that she noticed were different to his snarling clasps- she supposed hers were full length wolves.  
"Cute? What does that mean?" He asked, looking down at her. She looked up trying to think of a quick and efficient way of defining the word.  
"It means they look beautiful. Very... intricate." She covered. He nodded, understanding. He stopped and ran his fingers over her clasps, now noticing hers were different to his house wolf. He smiled and supposed she was different, she should have a different emblem while she was here- even if it was not her house emblem. She smiled and watched him as he examined them.  
"Then you must be unbelievably... cute..." He smiled, noticing that her hair had come loose. He tucked it behind her ear. "Anyway..." He cleared his throat. "Should we go and get you a new dress, My Lady?" He asked. She nodded.

* * *

A few hours later, Clara was stood next to Robb and his sister Arya as they looked over the lands that the Starks possessed. Robb looked down at her as she had her eyes closed, taking in the fresh air. She imagined that she was at home for a second, in the playground, with the kids screaming in joy. She smiled and opened her eyes. She was in a quiet place.  
She suddenly became aware of two eyes peering down at her and she turned to her left, where Robb was stood, looking at her. She smiled up at him and they looked out. She tried to hide the blush that graced her face, but she couldn't. In the distance, there was the sound of trumpets as two figures rode up on horseback, followed by guards and a carriage. The woman dismounted along with the man, and then behind them, an armoured man with frizzy hair dismounted. The man at the front seemed to have a crown and he walked up to Rob and Catelyn Stark.  
"My Lord Baratheon, a pleasure to have you here in our humble grounds, we trust your battle is waging well?" Robb asked, and Clara looked at him in confusion. Robb was knelt, as was Catelyn and Arya and all the guards. "Clara... get down..." Robb whispered softly. She knelt slowly, looking at Robb.  
"Who is he?" She asked, looking at him as she knelt too. Catelyn looked over at Clara and blinked. She was beautiful. Robb should keep an eye on her for fear of the Highgarden guards.  
"This girl, who is she, Stark?" Baratheon demanded. Robb looked up at him. Clara looked up too. Baratheon had his brow raised, hand on the hilt of his sword.  
"She is Lady Clara of Blackpool Tower, My Lord Baratheon. She was unconscious with her friend when I found her. Her friend is... gone. He has gone..." He shared, Clara shivered, despite the warmth of her new cloak.  
"Gone where? I expected everyone on grounds to be here tonight, Stark." He said, an air of dismissal in his voice.  
"He has gone..." Robb thought. "To King's Landing. He wants a boat to get Lady Clara home." He lied quickly. Clara swallowed. She looked up at him.  
"Stand, girl." Baratheon commanded. She looked to Robb, who nodded. "Quickly!" He demanded. She stood quickly, in her ruby red and gold dress. He pulled her away from where she was stood and circled her, looking her over. "Pretty." He commented. She clenched her fists. She didn't want to be judged by an arrogant pig. "But I bet there isn't much intelligence there, is there Stark?" Clara scowled. He noticed. "Is she your wife- to- be?" He asked, looking down on Robb. Clara bit her lip and looked over at Robb. Baratheon let her go.  
"I asked you a question, STARK!" He shouted. Clara dropped to her knees and he whispered.  
"If I say no, he'll let anything happen to you." He explained. Clara nodded and smiled.  
"Yes, she is, My Lord Baratheon." He said, calmly. Baratheon nodded. He turned to face his cavalry.  
"There is no bedding for my men tonight then!" He shouted. The men booed and hissed.  
Robb whispered in her ear softly, "Sorry..." He looked over to her and she nodded.  
"Not your fault. You've helped me..." She explained.

* * *

That night, she walked into her room, unclasping her furs and laying them over a wooden chair. She laid down on her bed softly as a knock sounded, outside her door.  
"Clara?" Robb's hushed voice sounded. She sat up abruptly. She felt the timidness in his voice and she stood up, minding the cold and she opened the door, seeing Robb stood there.  
"What is it?" She asked, blinking softly at him. He smiled and kissed her cheek softly, mindful that Baratheon was stood some feet away. He looked at her. She blushed softly.  
"Thank you. For today. You helped a great deal." He said softly. She looked down and knew that it was just an act for Baratheon. She felt silly. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed it, as a mutual sign for Baratheon to see.  
"Thank you, Robb. Goodnight." She turned to leave but she felt Robb's hand tug her back.  
"No... really... thank you." He smiled happily. As she smiled back, he swallowed and let go of her hand. He hesitated, she noticed.  
"Goodnight, Robb..." She said, sweetly before she entered her room and closed the door, resting her back softly on it. Little did she know Robb was still outside, his hand pressed against her door, as if he regretted letting her go back inside...

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't like the chapter. R+R if you want them to get together in the next couple of chapters. **

**~AvocadoOswinn ( Wowsers_Jenna on twitter and EveryLonelyDoctorNeedsAClara on tumblr) :D**


	6. Reassurance

**So, this is a very short chapter for now but it's one I've been looking forward to writing for a while. It's quite sad but there's a nice surprise at the end for you guys. Thanks to MakorraLove97 for your amazing review. It motivated me to post this next chapter so I hope that you enjoy this.**

**Enjoy the next chapter of my ClaraxRobb story!**

* * *

Clara woke to the sounds of crashing and glass smashing. She sat bolt upright, hearing shouting. It had been a week since the Tyrells and Lord Baratheon had left. Yet still she expected to see them around the halls. More smashing could be heard and then she heard the metal of something- presumably a sword- hitting something that sounded an awful lot like porcelain.

Vacating her bed, she stood, looking at her concealed watch for the time of morning. It was 7'o'clock. She heard another crash coming from down the hall and she quickly wrenched the door open, letting it shut quietly. She made her way along the hall, until she reached Robb's chambers. She opened the door quietly and was met with an angry Stark.

He yelled in anguish as tears streamed down his cheeks in anger and sorrow. He let more tears spill as he kicked a chamber pot across the room. But it met with a dress. A blue dress. He looked up and saw a girl's concerned face. Clara's concerned face. He wiped his face, looking at the girl.

"Robb... what's wrong?" Clara asked, shutting the door and walking through the broken ornaments and bent silver. She walked up to him and gripped his hands, rubbing the backs of them with her thumbs in slow circles. He looked down and sniffed. She moved one hand up to his shoulder softly.

"The King- the Lannisters- have had my father executed. For something they have done themselves. And my sisters are still down in King's Landing. God knows what the King will do to them." He sat on his bed, head in hands. Clara looked down at him and sat beside him.

"I'm so sorry, Robb..." She grabbed his hand softly. She looked at him, her chocolate eyes meeting his sapphire ones. Her other hand traveled to his cheek, seeking to comfort him. She felt the warmth of his tears on his cheeks and she wiped at them, trying to stop him from feeling as if he shouldn't cry.

"What are you sorry for? You did not do anything." Robb sniffed again, feeling the softness of her hand on his cheek. He held the hand of hers that rested at his cheek. She blinked slowly. Almost as if she savoured the feeling of his hand there. When she opened her eyes, she was met with a crooked but warm smile from Robb, who was looking at her like she had brought sunshine to a dark place.

"I'm sorry because you won't get to see him alive anymore and I'm sorry for what Arya and Sansa may have to endure while you're up here. I feel sorry because you are suffering and I feel like you need to have someone too. You're suffering in the face of people like the Lannisters, who never seem to suffer." She smiled at him as she let a few of her own tears slip. "You need to have someone to look after you, as you look after those in your family."

"Like who..." Robb asked, looking at her, hoping that she meant who he thought she meant. Herself.

"Like... me..." Clara sniffed softly, smiling. Robb smiled too and touched her cheek. He wiped her tears away and smiled, laughing through his tears. Clara touched the back of his neck and drew him into a kiss. She closed her eyes and he closed his, both lost in the reassurance that the other was there.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be longer. I wanted to end this chapter on a perfect point and that was it!**

**R + R**


	7. Disapproval

**so, this chapter may seem rushed but this is bearing in mind that this chapter is situated nearly a month and a half after Clara and Robb met and nearly two weeks since my last chapter, so I feel that the rushed part of this is justified. Again, thanks to MakorraLove97 again for your amazing review. I love reading them and they motivate me- so here's another chapter for you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Clara lay beside Robb, who was asleep. He had worn himself out from the day planning what had to be done now that his father was dead and Clara had convinced him to sleep. She stroked his cheek softly, enjoying the soft smile that come from his dream-induced state. She wondered if he felt her presence while he was asleep. She certainly hoped that he did.

"I can tell you're staring at me, Clara. You've been staring at me for the last few hours now. Since you made me sleep." Robb opened his eyes, smiling softly at her, watching the way that the light of the cool morning reflected on her hair. She looked down and then back up at him. He could see the light tint of pink that had taken place on her cheeks.

"I can't help it... you're so... beautiful when you sleep. I noticed that on my fourth day here. You looked so peaceful. So calm. It was perfect..." Clara looked at him, lightly pecking his lips.

"Well, you look even more so, my Clara." Robb smiled. Clara closed her eyes. _My Clara_. She could get used to hearing that. She opened her eyes again, moving closer to him and nestling her head underneath his chin. She felt the vibrations of his small chuckle as he wrapped his arm tightly around her.

"What _are_ you going to do now that your father is gone, Robb? You never told me what the plans were." Clara asked. She felt Robb stiffen, the recent news still affecting him. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have brought him up. It was wrong of me. I spoke out of turn. I-" Clara was cut off by a kiss. She melted into it and felt his smile.

"It's fine, my love. But I'm still thinking about what must be done. All I know is that I'm to be the new ruler of Winterfell." He kissed her again, holding her soft cheek. He rolled onto his back and Clara rested her arms and then her head on his chest. "In all of my time at Winterfell, I've never felt this kind of feeling before. Not for anyone. Ever... And then you come along and turn my whole world upside down, like it's no effort at all." Robb laughed softly.

"Maybe I'm just different. Maybe I'm a whole lot different to anyone else out there." Clara smiled, giggling when she saw Robb's look, that immediately told her 'no kidding'. She let her arms drop and just rested her head there.

"So tell me, Clara. What would you like to do today?" Robb looked at her.

* * *

"Steady... steady... now!" Clara pulled back the bow and hit the target. She gasped and shouted in happiness, running to Robb and hugging him. He lifted her up as he hugged her, kissing her in happiness. "You did it! You hit the target! You did it! You did it." He celebrated with her. He watched her joy turn into determination.

"I want to try it again. Further away..." She said, looking over the target with a motivated look. She took another arrow from the box and began aiming again, making sure that she had it lined up. Her eye closed. She pulled the string back, ready to release the arrow any second-

"Robb!" Catelyn Stark had emerged from the castle, in her furs, like Clara and Robb. Robb smiled and signalled to Clara that he would be one moment and walked through the muddy marsh to his mother, who was looking at Clara with a watchful gaze. "Have you begun a relationship with this girl, Robb...?" Robb looked over at Clara, who was about to shoot an arrow.

"I have... harboured feelings for her since she... woke up. She is perfect. She is kind and gentle and loving, but she is not afraid to show her feelings when she is angry or upset. She is very much a woman that I... I have hoped to find since I've become a man." Robb looked over to her as she hit the target. "Well done Clara! Keep going!" He shouted to encourage her.

"Need I remind you that if you have begun a relationship, you must then wed her? I do not think that she is a suitable match for you. You need someone with ice and fire in their veins!" Catelyn's eyes pierced his. He looked away from her steely glare. "Have you forgotten that all of the honour we have built up over the years-"

"-Is long gone with my father!" Robb shouted. "It died with father, when he was wrongly accused. I will not listen. She is a kind girl and if she believes in taking our time with this, then we will." Robb spared his mother his glare and made his way back down to Clara, feeling very much thankful that she was there for him like she said she would be.

* * *

In her chambers, Clara was changing into her new nightgown. She had forgotten what light clothing looked like. She heard a knock at her door and flung the nightgown over her head, so that she would be presentable for whoever it was. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Robb... are you alright? You wouldn't talk to me very much after you spoke with your mother..." Clara asked, looking at him. He hugged her, closing his eyes. "You left after and I didn't see you again... where were you...?"

"it doesn't matter, my Clara. All that matters is you. My mother does not approve of our relationship but I don't care. I love you, Clara. I'm in love with you..." Robb poured out the middle of his heart and he was letting her use that in any way she wanted. She saw he felt vulnerable. She hugged him back, closing her eyes.

"I love you too..."

* * *

**R + R :)**

**~Jas**


	8. A Direwolf and a Nightmare

**Thanks again to MakorraLove97 for you wonderful review! I love reading them and it's such motivation. I actually decided to take up one of your suggestions in the end of this chapter slightly.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A small direwolf pup trampled through the woods, escaping a hunter from the furthest reaches of Westeros. An arrow was drawn back stealthily, ready to hit the small wolf, to possess its fur. The arrow was released and it flew through the wind, fast and piercing. But an armoured man blocked the passage of the arrow, with just his armoured chest. The curly haired man stared at the stranger, his piercing blue eyes enraged. Robb walked to the stranger, his eyes aflame with rage. He pulled his sword from its sheath and threatened him.

"What in God's name do you think you are doing?" He shouted, backing the stranger up against the tree. "Direwolves are our native animals. We do not hunt them for sport! They are respected here. Who are you?" He demanded. The man shook in his boots at the sight of the sword, pointed at his chest, where his heart was thumping madly. "I said, who are you!"

"I'm nobody! I'm nobody! I'm not anyone! I'm just nobody! Please... let me go and I'll go away. I'll never hunt a direwolf again!" The stranger pleaded. Robb looked at him seriously for a few moments, as if debating in his head whether to let the man go or to kill him but could no longer keep a straight face. He smiled and laughed, sheathing his sword.

"All I wanted to hear, thanks very much, this direwolf is for my lover. " Robb walked away from the confused stranger, stooping low and picking the small pup up. He turned. "But I meant what I said. Never hunt a direwolf. Ever!" He scratched the ears of the pup and walked back in the direction of the Winterfell castle.

* * *

Robb kept the puppy behind his back as he approached the brunette-that had held his love for weeks- that was currently sat outside, reading a book. He smiled as she turned the page, so immersed in the book. She felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up, to see Robb, smiling with his hands behind his back. She smiled and he walked up to her, hands still behind him.

"What are you hiding, mister? I know you're hiding something... " Clara giggled, trying to reach behind his back and chase him, trying to see what he had behind his back. Finally, he relented and pulled the direwolf pup into her view. He smiled and passed the sleeping pup to her, and she stroked the fur softly. "Thank you..."

"It's a direwolf. We all have them around here, thought it was about time that you get your own. You've been here long enough..." Robb reached over and petted the wolf. "Mine is Grey Wind. You can name yours now or later, your choice..." Robb smiled looking at her. She looked around, placing the sleeping hound softly on the table next to where she was sat. She rose up on her toes, kissing Robb softly.

"Thank you. What... is this wolf a girl?" Clara asked, looking around at the wolf. Robb nodded and looked at the wolf too.

"I believe so."

"I've always wanted to use the name Primrose. If I ever had a dog I would've wanted it to be called Primrose." Clara hugged him, closing her eyes. "I missed you... what were you up to apart from getting her for me?"

"Stopping a stranger from a different land hunting and killing her." Clara cupped her mouth in shock. "It's fine. She's unharmed. I scared the stranger a little though." Clara giggled. He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Anyway... I have a lunch set up for us..." He grabbed Primrose and pulled Clara away from the grounds.

* * *

Clara's sleep was riddled with nightmares. She kept seeing herself, separated from Robb and the Doctor by a world, she felt herself being dragged away by the darkness of her worries, about Robb. About whether the Doctor would come back. About whether she'd ever see her father again...

* * *

She jolted awake, in a cold sweat. Her breathing was laboured. Robb woke up from next to her and sat up, rubbing her back. "Clara... what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Clara nodded. Robb held her comfortingly. "You've no need to worry. I'm here..." He kissed her forehead. "You're in no danger."

Clara managed to get back to sleep, cuddled to Robb, who stroked her hair and sang her an old lullaby to get her to sleep...

* * *

**R+R :)**

**~Jas**


	9. Safety in Happiness

**So, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I needed some inspiration so I watched Cinderella with Richard Madden and Lily James in and literally just imagined Jenna in the film too. But anyway- Robb and Clara hit a major milestone in this chapter. This is based around a month after last chapter- so Clara's a bit more at home to go exploring. Thanks to MakorraLove97 again!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Primrose! Primrose?" Clara wandered through the deep forest, wondering where her direwolf had gotten to. She looked around her. Her 'guard' as Robb had put it- was nowhere to be found. "Shora?" She called, getting increasingly nervous about her 'guard' having gone missing and her direwolf. She turned, straight into the line of an arrowhead that was aimed at her face. The masked man chuckled. He drew back the bow, ready to fire.

"So you are the whore the King of the North has taken for himself?" He laughed, moving closer so that the head of the arrow was pointed directly in between her eyes. "I wonder what he'll do… if I shot this arrow between your pretty brown eyes…" He threw the bow and arrow to the ground, looking at her.

"I'm… I'm not a…" The masked man threw off his mask, showing his green eyes and his blonde hair. He wore a smug expression as he grabbed her face with his hand, squeezing her cheeks either side of his hand. He sneered.

"Not what? A whore? Well, I've never seen you… you must be a whore… never seen and you seem to be rich. Think of the things I could do with you… and nobody would know because you're nobody…" Clara looked from his grubby hand to his jeering expression. She shivered slightly as he licked his lips, looking from her feet to her brown hair.

"She is Lady Clara Oswald of Blackpool Tower, my lover and you are trespassing on Winterfell grounds!" Robb yelled, aiming his bow at the man. "Now, let go of her." He walked towards Clara and the trespasser, yanking Clara from the man's arms and dropping his bow to check that she was alright. "Are you alright, my love?" Clara nodded. He drew his sword, keeping Clara behind him. "How dare you assault and threaten her!" Robb threatened him so that he backed up against the nearest tree.

"Robb…. Please…" Clara touched his arm. Robb softened. "He doesn't need to die. You don't need to kill him." The man chuckled, sneering.

"Yes Robb... please" The man mocked of Clara's voice. "Go on… be her little dog… obey her every command…" The man spat on the ground, looking to Clara. "You're scared… you should be…" He didn't notice Robb bend down and pick up the arrow.

"That's one word too many, my friend…" Robb plunged the arrow deeply into the stranger's arm. The man yelled in pain as Robb let him go and he fell to the ground, holding the arm that was now gushing with blood. Robb grabbed Clara's hand and pulled her away.

"Where's Primrose…a-and Shora?" Clara asked, looking at the man who was now sobbing over his wounded arm. Robb sniffed. He looked back at the man too.

"Sorry… they're back at Winterfell. Shora said he lost you and Primrose was with him. He came to find me to tell me about your disappearance. I thought I'd lost you…" He held her cheek, pulling her into his warm embrace. Clara buried her face in his chest. "I thought you'd left me…" He let go of her, picking her up and placing her on his horse, climbing on behind her.

* * *

"We can't keep this up! We have to go down to King's Landing! We have to take the fight to that runt of a King!" Ser yelled across the room at Robb. Robb had his back turned to his advisors, all of whom advised that he leave Clara behind to fight at King's Landing. He refused to do it but couldn't help but think that she would be safer.

"I will not leave the woman I love to fight for honour. Love is much more important. She is the woman I would like to wed and have children with." He turned. Looking his mother straight in the face.

"How many times Robb? She's manipulative. Not to be trusted. She may have won your heart but she hasn't won mine. I won't let you throw away your honour for a stupid girl from a land you've never even heard of. What if she's part of a plot to kill you? What if-"

"That's enough, mother!" Robb yelled. "She is-"

"A horrible person... so I hear." Robb looked over to see Clara, stood with a torn expression as she looked down and then back up at Robb and Catelyn. "I'm so sorry to have caused you trouble Lady Stark…" She looked down before exiting the room, ashamed of herself. Robb spared his mother a glance before running after his love.

* * *

"Clara!" Robb panted, running after her. She stopped, tears falling softly. "Hey…." He pulled her to him again, hearing her sob into his chest. He stroked her hair as he saw his mother exit the room. She tried to make it towards them, but Robb frowned and she stayed where she was. He pulled away from Clara softly, cupping her cheeks. "I don't care what my mother thinks. You're not what she thinks you are. You're perfect to me…"

"But…" He stopped her speech by placing his finger over her lips.

"I had planned… planned to do this at a better time but…" He pulled a small wolf ring from his tunic, kneeling. "Would you… do me the great honour of being my Queen and Queen of the North?" He asked, looking hopefully up at Clara. Clara nodded through her tears of joy and he stood up, slipping the ring onto her finger and kissing her, picking her up and spinning her around as she giggled through the kiss. Catelyn looked on, her view changed somewhat of the girl that had won her son's heart…

* * *

**So, hope you enjoyed! If you did be sure to rate and review and tell me what parts you thought were the best :)**

**~Jas**


	10. Engagements Elsewhere

**So, thanks again for joining me on my journey of writing! This is the 10th chapter and I can't believe it's gone so fast but this is it! 10th chapter. I have a lot of plans for future chapters but this is the last chapter that is going to be fully set in Winterfell. Next chapter will be set in Winterfell and another land.**

**Thanks to MakorraLove97 for your continued support! I always look forward to reading your reviews and sometimes I really just want to keep reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robb stood at the window, his eyes looking over the lands that were his now. He turned his head and looked at his sleeping bride-to-be. Her hair was fanned out around her head, making her look as if she had a halo. He had always thought that she had been an angel to handle everything. They had celebrated their engagement with fine wine and subjects congratulating them.

He walked slowly to the bed, sitting softly. He would cherish every day that he woke to her beautiful face- sleeping or not. He swept some hair from her face, making her stir slightly. He leant down, kissing her soft lips. She sighed happily into the kiss, waking up and placing her small, soft hands on the back of his neck. When he pulled away slightly, he saw her beautiful brown eyes looking up at him.

"I could get used to waking up that way..." She smiled, a full smile that reached high up- so that it reached her eyes. A full smile that reflected on his face- through to the eyes. "Very nice way of waking up..." She kissed him again, looking at the ring. "I guess this means I'm going to be Clara Stark soon then..." She stretched softly in his arms.

"Yes... and you'll be Queen of the North..." He smiled, cupping her cheek. "My Queen..." He stood, picking her up and carrying her around the room. She giggled softly as he carried her out of the room.

"You'll have to make me some proper Stark clasps for my furs then!" Clara smiled as he set her down softly. She looked at him, thumbing the leather bindings of his tunic softly. Robb looked down at her hands and grabbed them, feeling the softness. He looked down at his own hand. They were slightly scarred from learning to fight and from other misfortunes. Clara looked up at him, feeling for his hand. She kissed each scar softly, not leaving a single one out.

"I... have to go to a summit soon... to decide what we're doing out the false King of Westeros." He looked over at the council, who had congregated near the door of the strategy chamber. Clara nodded.

"Have fun..." She joked, kissing him before walking away to find Primrose so that she could go for a small walk with Shora. Robb watched her go, smiling with pride at the fact that he had finally plucked up the courage to ask this woman to be his wife. He chuckled softly as she turned the corner, smiling back at him. He grinned like a love struck fool and turned around, walking towards the congregation.

"Ser, Martave, Nichol." H greeted the three main strategists and advisors. He shook each hand as they were presented to him.

"I believe congratulations are in order for you and your marvellously beautiful bride, my Lord." Robb nodded, smiling in thanks and appreciation.

"Shall we?" He asked, extending his arm to the door as they all entered the chambers.

* * *

A knock sounded on Clara's door, later that evening. She frowned, wondering why Robb would have to knock. They shared bedchambers now, didn't they? She put her book down- one of the items that the Doctor had retrieved for her from the TARDIS before he left (she was so happy he had retrieved some tea bags too). She placed it carefully on the bed and rose to open the door.

"Oh... Shora. I thought you were Robb..." Clara was surprised to find the pale woman looking back at her. She looked outside her chambers, for any sign of Robb.

"My Lord wants to see you. He's in the strategy chamber. He wanted to talk to you as soon as his congregation ended." Clara looked confused. She grabbed the door loop and pulled the door shut before following Shora to the chambers.

* * *

Clara knocked and entered the chambers, without Shora. She saw Robb's figure, shadowed by the glowing light of the setting sun. His hands rested on the sil which was at his middle. Clara took a few steps towards him. He turned his head for a moment before trying to hide his guilt ridden face.

"Robb... Shora told me you wanted to see me..." Clara reached out, touching his arm. He looked down at her hand, giving Clara the impression that by his reddened face- he had been shouting.

"I... I've been advised to go to King's Landing. I have to leave you here..." He said with an air of guilt in his voice. Clara folded her arms, looking up at him with a defiant glare.

"Well, that's tough because I'm not staying here. I'm coming with you." Robb looked down at her, holding her shoulders.

"What if something happens to you, what if something happens and I'm not there to protect you... or something happens and you die? I don't want that on my conscience..." Clara laughed softly, her arms readjusting.

"Trust me... if I'd thought about that when I started travelling with the Doctor, you'd have never met me... which I would hate. So, don't worry about what if's. Worry about the things that are certain to happen. I'll be fine... as long as I'm with you."

Clara kissed him softly, the light of the setting sun encasing their faces as they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Together... or not at all." Clara whispered, before kissing him again.


	11. As Soon As Possible

**So I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but I've had my GCSE exams and I've really had to focus on those because they pave the way to the next portion of my life. But in 2 weeks, I will have officially left school for good.**

**So, enjoy this short but fluffy Clara/Robb chapter.**

* * *

Two strong arms lifted a petite waist onto a stallion, as the horse whinnied in compliance. The strong arms followed suit, hoisting Robb Stark behind his bride to be, holding her softly to him as he looked down at his advisors. He felt the eyes of his bride on his cheek and he leaned into the kiss she gave it.

"I am leaving Winterfell in your hands. I hope I will return victorious and with an heir on the Iron Throne but if I do not-" Clara stopped him.

"Don't say that..." She looked at him, frowning slightly. He looked down and chuckled silently.

"If I do not return- my brother will become the heir to Winterfell and Warden of the North. See to it that he becomes the man he needs to be." Robb looked at his men, climbing their respective horses and beginning to walk. He looked at Clara. "Ready, my love?" He asked. She nodded. He smiled and gave his stallion a soft kick to it's hind leg, to make it begin to move.

* * *

About 3 hours into their long journey, Clara began to feel tired. It was already 7pm according to her watch and it was getting dark. She rested her head softly on Robb's furs as she remembered that she now had the Stark clasps on her own furs. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand stroking her hair.

"Are you tired, my Clara?" Robb asked. Clara nodded. She opened her eyes slowly to look at him, her bottom lip between her teeth in thought.

"I'm more hungry than tired. I have't eaten since dawn." Clara yawned softly. "Sometimes that makes people hungry." Robb nodded, kissing her head.

"We can stop at the inn in the next town if you'd like that, my Clara?" He felt Clara's head nodding on his chest, as he smiled. He was genuinely excited for the day this woman would be his bride, but he was determined to wed her in a romantic place. Ideally, he would have liked it to be his home, but he supposed that the North of Westeros would have to do. He may not be in Winterfell but he was still in his land. He was determined to wed her in the North. He looked over to his men. "We stop at the next inn!"

* * *

Robb carried Clara to their room for the evening. Clara wasn't tired anymore, but Robb still insisted. Clara rested her head on his chest and looked up at him.

"When do you want to get married, Robb?" Clara asked, cupping his face, which had a very visible line of stubble. He looked down and his face reddened. "What?" She asked, giggling slightly.

"I want to get married soon, while we're still in the North. But I don't want to push you." He said, looking at her softly. She smiled and pushed open the room door for him as he set her down on the bed. She pulled him down and kissed him.

"Let's get married tomorrow. Here. Near the lake." Clara looked up at him, her eyes adamant that she wanted to get married to the man whom she felt owned not just her heart, but her soul.

"Let's get married tomorrow, near the lake. Lady Oswald, I want you to be Lady Stark as soon as possible." He kissed her softly.

There would be no need to travel onward tomorrow. They would travel onward in their relationship enough...

* * *

**Sorry it was short but I really hope you enjoyed.**

**~Jas**


	12. The Wedding of Lord and Lady Stark

**Hi guys, sorry I've not been posting more of this story but I finished my GCSE's and that whole Jenna and Harry fiasco came about followed by the fact that she and Richard had split up. That pummeled my motivation to a small pile of ash, but then I realised that this is about the characters- not the actors who played them so it gave me more motivation to write again. Thanks again to MakorraLove97.**

**This chapter does have a tiny smidge of smut at the end but not much. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Clara was nervous. When she woke, she found that Robb had disappeared, only to be told down at breakfast that he believed in the tradition that he should not see Clara until he could claim her for his wife. As she was ushered upstairs, she began to suddenly feel like she was about to complete her life. She felt so happy and so excited to become Lady Stark.  
When she saw her dress, red and beautiful, she thought about where she had seen it before. It was the dress in which she and the Doctor had escaped Theodus the Robot, who had managed to hit her with a Tachyon pulse. A small wave of sadness crossed her mind to think of her Doctor- who had gone. She had almost forgotten about him, but he still lingered.

In the early evening, Clara admired the dress that had been slightly changed to see gold lining. "Clara?" A voice called. She immediately recognised it as Shora's voice. She turned in her dress, her wedding dress, she mused. "Are you ready My Lady? The wedding is about to start!" He offered her his arm, which she took.  
As they walked down the stairs, Clara imagined her mother's face. Beaming and probably talking about a desire to sing _ABBA's _'Slipping through my Fingers'. She chuckled to herself at that and they reached the door.

As soon as she reached the pathway, she saw that it was illuminated by people, Northerners holding candles in wooden holders. She smiled as she saw everyone from Winterfell grounds, smiling at her with love. As soon as she began to walk with Shora, women walked forward to pass her a rose each. She smiled as she took the roses.  
She reached Robb with a toothy grin, smiling happily as she stood. Shora stepped away from her, walking towards Robb and the other men gathered around.  
"I have a woman. Lady Clara Oswald of Blackpool Tower… which man will claim her?" Robb smiled at her and looked around, as if waiting for another man to step up. He took a step forward, unclasping his cloak and pulling it off.  
"I claim this woman to be my bride under the eyes of the Gods." He smiled at her and held his arm out to her. He pulled his cloak around her shoulders. He clasped the wolves together and she reached out, hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat under her fingertips.  
"Do you take the Lord Stark of Winterfell to be your husband under the eyes of the Gods, Lady Clara?" Shora asked.  
"I do…" Clara giggled, using the well known phrase used in marriage back on Earth, happy at least that she was able to say it now.  
"Then I declare them to be husband and wife under the eyes of the Gods." Clara smiled and giggled, kissing Robb, having told him that it was a tradition to end the marriage ceremony in Blackpool (or Earth she neglected to say).

They walked up to the room quietly, hand in hand. Clara stopped Robb before his hand touched the door handle. He stopped and looked at her, admiring her beauty.  
"There's a… a tradition back where I come from. A pretty important one to us…" She ran her fingertips along his muscled arm softly contemplating whether to tell him.  
"Which is?" He asked, his hands softly finding her waist and wrapping around it.  
"The husbands… the new husbands have to carry their wives over the threshold of their room. It sort of symbolises their intimacy I guess…" As soon as she had said that, Robb's right hand found her back while the other found the insides of her knees, and lifted her into his arms. She kissed him softly before he kicked open the door and carried her through it. He backed into the door with her still in his arms to be able to push the door closed and he set her down softly. He smiled at her softly, cupping her jawline with both hands before kissing her softly.  
As they kissed he felt her untying the lace of his tunic, unwrapping it to feel the muscled and chiselled chest underneath. He drew away for a second to take off the rest of his tunic and that left his leather trousers. Clara grabbed the ties of her own dress and untied them, letting it fall past her curves and fall to the floor. She blushed, felling his eyes on her. He smiled and lifted her head to show her blush.  
"You're beautiful my Clara…" He kissed her again, lifting her up and letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he scrambled onto the bed with him above her. She was still wearing her knickers and he his trousers.  
He smiled at her as he stripped down to nothing. She stared at his deep blue eyes, softly smiling in happiness as he pulled off her underwear and joined them. Clara gasped at the welcome sensation as Robb began to move…

Clara was asleep on Robb's chest. He stared at her as she slept. They had not long consummated their marriage. He stroked her hair softly as she slept, her hair all askew. Her head was beaded slightly with perspiration. He smiled and kissed her forehead softly, allowing her to sleep softly on top of him.  
He couldn't wait for the rest of his life with her by his side…

* * *

**Rate and Review**

**Jas**


	13. First Steps Into Marriage

**Sorry Ive been absent for so long- there have been some issues I've been facing which have left me very depressed but I'm back to write! Thanks MakorraLove97 for inspiring me to start writing again.**

* * *

When Clara woke, Robb was laid beside her- still sleeping. She looked over at him, snuggling closer. She imagined that Robb had been tired for a while- he needed the sleep.

As she stared at him, she wondered what time it was. A quick look at her watch told her that it was 7:30am. She rose from her place on the bed to stretch- making sure the bed sheet was covering her. She looked at her dress- thrown haphazardly on the floor and she giggled. Last night she and Robb had consummated their marriage. She looked at the window- seeing the sun rise slowly.

She felt lips on her back and turned, to see Robb- awake and smiling at her. She smiled back. They didn't have to say anything- because they said everything in their eyes... Robb kisses Clara softly.

"We should probably get going again, my Clara..." He said, climbing out of the bed- picking up his underwear and hers. As they got dressed- they heard a knock at the door. Clara managed to get dressed. But Robb was still topless as he answered the door. It was his advisor.

"Ah... Ser..." He smiled. Ser stepped into the room- looking at Clara.

"I have gotten word, sir, that we have a spy in our midst. Someone Is corrupting us. We've questioned everyone... But one person... Who we've been told is the culprit..."

"Who?" Robb asked, pulling on his shirt and straightening it over his shoulders.

"Your new bride, my Lord." Two guards advanced on Clara. Robb stood between them.

"I will not let you take my wife." Robb glared at the guards. Set pulled a small scroll from his cloak.

"We have a warrant to question her.

From your mother, her lady ship." Robb looked at Clara.

"My mother does not trump my orders! You will leave before I sentence each and every one of you to a life of misery!" He slammed the door and looked at Clara. "Bloody mother!" He kicked the door.

"Calm down... Calm down, I'm sure they didn't want to anger you." Clara said. Robb nodded as Clara cupped his cheeks. "They're just doing what your mother wanted and we both know she doesn't like me..."

"Well- it's a good job she's going to join us at Beachy Head." Robb looked at Clara, pushing her hair back. "Because I want her to see how perfect you are." Robb kissed Clara softly. "Because I have the most perfect wife existence ever created..." Robb lifted Clara up, softly, laying her back down on the bed. "And I think... We should stay here and enjoy each other's company for the rest of the day." Robb started kissing Clara's jawline softly.

...

A few hours after, Robb watched his new wife sleep, half on top of him. They had enjoyed each other and the company they provided all day. Robb smiled and brushed some of her hair back... How beautiful she would look as Queen of Westeros...

* * *

**Short and hopefully more sweet than bad... R+R**

**See ya next time!**

**~Jas**


	14. Something Little and Lifechanging

**So this chapter has a slight bit of smut in... I'm not one for writing smut as 1. I'm not very good and 2. Sometimes I find it a bit crude if I put it in a lot of the chapters of my story so if I'm going to write it I want it to be little and not often.  
****Anyway, fluffy chapter! Enjoy!  
****~Jas**

* * *

It had been a month since the wedding and Clara was beginning to have a feeling that she had something wrong. She had felt sick in the mornings... she had gotten cravings for all sorts of food, had chronic headaches and was eginning to see the signs of a swelling chest and stomach. She knew what was wrong with her but she wanted to tell Robb in the privacy of their room.

So she got her ladies' maids to help her to set out candles, and to cover the bed with rose petals. Robb would appreciate the sentiment of the flowers, she thought. He aslod kept commenting on how Clara smelled like rose petals- so she decided to use this to her advantage.  
She changed into her best dress, even though she would probably be taking it off soon after Robb came back. The maids brought up wine and sweet treats on a board on the table in the corner of the room.  
So she sat, watching the door... waiting. When the door opened, Clara stood up, waiting to see Robb's surprised face. And she wasn't disappointed.  
"What's this?" Robb ashed, smiling. Clara looked around the room. Robb looked at her, noticing rose petals- on the bed in a pattern of a direwolf- the Stark crest...  
"Well... I wanted us to have a romantic night together so I thought... maybe you might appreciate some wine and some food and some romantic atmosphere." Clara smiled. Robb looked at Clara and smiled.  
"I don't need all this to have a romanti night... I only need you, my Clara." Robb started to kiss Clara, softly, while holding her cheeks and neck. She held his arms softly. He smiled as he pulled away. "I think... I think my wife should be the one recieving romantic gestures, don't you?" Clara kissed him again. He lifted her up softly and placed her on the bed. He climbed over her so that his face was inches from hers.  
"Well, I can't recieve it all by myself..." Clara said softly as she started to pull at the ties of Robb's leather overcoat. He smiled and lifted up so that he could take it off. He then took his tunic off and bared his chest. Clara ran her nails along it softly before kissing his neck. He smiled and flipped them over, so that she was on top of him. She smiled and kissed his neck again, moving down to his chest before she started to pull at his trousers. He smiled and pulled off her dress. She was completely bare save for the underwear covering her lower regions. Robb looked at her as she stripped off completely and started to strip him off. When they joined he gasped softly. She was straddling him softly, and he sat up. He kissed her, closing his eyes. Clara looked at him. She smiled.  
Soon they both saw stars...

* * *

Later on, Clara was resting on Robb, smiling. Robb had been caring and tender when they had had sex. She looked up at him.

"I'm late..." She said softly. He looked down, confused- not having heard as he made a short hum. "I'm late..." She repeated. He didn't seem to get it.  
"For what? It is late at night, My Clara... how could you be late for something?" He asked. Clara giggled and snuggled into his chest.  
"No... I mean... I haven't bled for a full _Moon Cycle." _She said, using the terminology that the maids had told her to use. Robb pushed the pad of his finger under Clara's chin softly and brought her face up to look at him.  
" You mean..." He looked down and cupped her stomach, softly stroking the skin there with his thumb. "You're with... child?" He asked. Clara nodded softly. His expression changed from that of a confused man, to a completely awestruck man. "My Clara... you're carrying our child in there?" He asked. Clara giggled and nodded again. She looked at him. A tear slipped as he smiled softly. He would have a child! "Oh, my Clara..." He breathed, kissing her softly.  
"What do you want it to be?" She asked softly.  
"I don't care! If its a boy, I want to be able to teach him how to arch and swordfight... I'd still do that if it was a girl... but I'd make sure she never got hurt and... oh, Clara..." He buried his head in her hair softly as he laughed gleefully. Clara looked up to him. She would never get tired of seeing that expression.

* * *

**R+R**


	15. Kidnapped!

** This is a bit of a bad chapter to be honest. A very scary chapter for our heroes- not for us but you****might get a little bit worried for our heroes.**

**Hope you enjoy  
~Jas**

* * *

The last thing she remembered was going downstairs to eat. She and Robb had woken up and talked for a few hours before he said he needed to go and talk to Ser. Clara had nodded and said that she loved him. And then she got dressed... and... She couldn't remember. Walking down the satirs- that's right. Walking down the stairs when she felt someone grab her...

Now she was in complete darkness... somewhere. She didn't know where exactly she was. But she knew she could feel vibrations in the floor. She was in a moving vehicle of some kind. And that it was night time. How long had she been out? A few hours? 12 hours? She checked her watch and confirmed 13 hours. She had woken at 6pm, gone to eat at 9pm and now it was 10pm... She coughed and heard someone talking.  
"When we get her to her Ladyship, then- and only then- can we hold her for ransome." _Ransome?_ Clara wondered if she had heard correctly. Ransome? She had been kidnapped for a ransome? She tried moving but found that she had been trussed up. She tried movig her hands but rope bound **them** and her feet too. She held her head in her tied hands. What would Robb be thinking? Did he even know she was gone?

* * *

"I want her found! She is my _wife!_" Robb yelled across at his advisors. They all looked at each other. Robb walked around the table to each of them. "My Clara needs me! She is carrying my child and if you do not wish to be sentenced to death or a life of servant work I suggest you find her before she or our child is harmed!" Robb spat. The men gulped. Ser stepped forward- the only one not afraid of Robb's temper.

"She is with child, my Lord? But are you sure that it is yours?" Ser immediately regretted asking the question when Robb looked up- steely eyes set on Ser.  
"How dare you... How _dare_ you think that my wife is a common whore! How dare you think that she has been anywhere but my arms for the past month! She is my wife and I love her! And she loves me! So go out and find her before I kill you!" Robb dismissed his men so that they could go and find Clara. He would search himself... but he needed a moment. Clara loved him... and she was carrying his child... how would she be able to cope? He held his head in his hands. Time to find his wife. Before they killed her.

* * *

Clara opened her eyes... daylight. She could now see that she was in a cage like wooden structure on top of a cart, being pulled by two horses, with two men. The spaces between the wooden slats of her 'cage' ween't large, so Clara couldn't see much through them. She pulled herself to sit against the wall. She started knawing at her bindings but finding that they were tough and that her teeth weren't strong enough. She sighed, placing her bound hands over her stomach. She worried for the little boy or gilr inside there. She worried whether she was going to be killed before Robb found her. _Don't be ridiculous! You've got out of bigger scrapes w__ith the Doctor._ Clara mused. _But you weren't carrying the baby of your King of the North husband you stupid idiot!_ She thought.

* * *

Robb mounted his horse and looked at Gwion. Gwion was the Blacksmith of the twn and the only man willing to secretly try to find Clara with him- without his men knowing. He didn't want them to know in case they insisted he stay. He needed to save Clara himself!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, R+R**


End file.
